The End Of Life As We know It
by JdIdiot
Summary: This is the story about how it is to be a 17 year old in the time of a Zombie Apocalypse. Survival isn't the hardest part of it all. GirlxGirl GirlxGuy.
1. Prologue

What the Zombie?

I really don't know whats going on but I can't find a single person around all I see is those damn things all over the place. Every corner, every street, it just doesn't end. But I'm almost home so ill be safe soon... I think. Lets just call these things zombies since I saw them eat people and what not. They're scarier in person since they are really trying to eat you but their fairly slow so I can get away quick.

Oh where are my manners... My name is ahhh well lets just go with JD its much simpler then my real name. I'm 16 years old and I'm a high school student obviously. Now your probably wondering why I'm going home and not somewhere safe right? Well I cant just leave without my family so that's where I'm going at this point. I have to see if there still alive or something because if their not then I'll be royally screwed. Oh did I forget to mention I'm a girl? Well I am and this is the story of how all this zombie bull crap started


	2. Chapter 1 Trapped

Chapter 1

**Trapped**

Man school is so boring I don't know why we have to come here 5 times a week, for 8 hours a day to learn crap that we'll most likely never use again. Just look at that Mr. Creeps up there with his fake smug smile trying to teach the most dull history class ever. "Creeps" wasn't really his name it was Mr. Veers but I called him that because he'd always like to stare at girls in inappropriate ways. He'd also try and get a little touchy touchy with them. Of course I'm a girl too but I'm not exactly his type I'm not girly or anything. Which I thank to the Gods I'm not.

"Excuse Miss Daniels are you paying attention to me?"

"Hmm uh what?" I say. I guess I wasn't paying attention since he called on me.

"I asked you if you knew what was going on during the Great Depression Miss Daniels. But as far as I can tell you haven't paying attention in class. So that means detention for you on your lunch hour."

As I heard this I slammed my fist into the desk idiotically blurting out something I shouldn't have but might have saved my life for once. "WHAT THE HELL CREEPS? WHY AM I GETTING DETENTION FOR NOT LISTENING TO YOUR CRAPPY ASS LESSON?"

"EXCUSE ME? What was that you just called me? Did you just called me a Creep?"

"Hell yeah I did! Like dude seriously you're trying to give me detention for not paying attention? Don't you think you're overreacting? What are you trying to lure me in so you can get your grimy hands on me?"

At this point everyone was giving me a crazed look like did this girl really just call him what we only call him when he's out of ears reach? Did she really just say that all he wants is to get his creepy hands on her and violate her? Some people in the room started to snicker and hold in their laughter because I really did look like an idiot in trouble and man was I in trouble. This guy was red as damn tomato, vein popping out of his bald head, knuckles white from making a fist _PISSED_.

"TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!"

At this point I was nearly shitting myself because crap that means they'd have to call my parents and then I'd be grounded or _worse_ they have to make me apologize to that Creep bastard. But well there was no point in apologizing at that moment I was already being shoved out the door. As I looked back into the classroom being the immature kid that I am stuck out my tongue in his face and laughed. Running down the hall down to the first floor towards the dooming beginning of it all.

It really was my doom too because what I saw when I got to the first floor was a sight that I'd never get out of my head and would make me stir in my sleep for nights. I saw my principle opening the door to a heavily injured man. I mean this guy had his throat ripped out, his face looked like it had gone through the shredder. His cheek showing fresh ripped flesh, tongue dangling from where flesh was ripped, but most of all that scared me were his eyes. It was like he was soulless there wasn't a single sign that showed he was living still there was this blood thirsty look in them. Then I saw it with a scream that for some reason left me momentarily deaf I saw my principle being eaten alive. He clawed at her abdomen like an animal that hadn't eaten in days. Ripping her intestines out he proceeded to just scarf it down not really caring about chewing.

My thoughts were going haywire I didn't know what to think, I fell to my knees feeling sick I threw up. Is this some sort of joke? Is someone getting back at me for being a total ass of myself. Isn't this cannibalism? Is this some bath salts shit? Rabies? This can't be real!? I screamed. "What the fuck!?"

At this point my very weak principle looked at me with the most frightening look of someone near death. Shaking she reached out towards me, wailing. "Please help me.. please.. I don't want to die.. it hurts.." But all I could do was stare. Her arm no longer reaching out to me.

Next thing I knew the vice principle was trying to stop the crazed man from consuming the poor woman on the floor, already dead. However he managed to get him off right after the crazed guy thing bit him in the arm. Our school officer hitting him with a baton that should of knocked him out but it didn't, still it was good enough to shove it out the door. Another teacher showed up asking what had happen. The only words I heard were "Lock the whole school, keep the students inside the class rooms, don't let anyone out. We're in an emergency lock down."

I knew then.. I knew it wasn't just a lock down. We were being trapped by those things because the last thing I saw before blacking out was more of them coming closer toward the school. They were dead.. the walking dead.. Zombies..


End file.
